The invention relates to photography and photographic equipment and more particularly relates to a camera having an oversized imager and related method.
Casual photographers often compose scenes in a manner that is appealing to them when seen through a camera viewfinder, but is later found to be unappealing when seen in a resulting photographic print or other final image. Instruction on how to take better photographs is readily available in books, in classes, and the like; but such modes of instruction are burdensome to access during picture taking and are not much used by casual photographers. This is unfortunate, since the result is that many people repeat the same mistakes over and over, and also miss out on the fun of learning how to take better photographs.
Cameras are known that provide an indicator or lock up the shutter release when a forthcoming shot would be too dark or too close. Verifying cameras provide a verification image to users immediately after capture of a scene on photographic film or other archival media. The verification image is provided on a digital display and portrays the image captured on the archival media. This allows the user to review the verification image and decide if the shot was unsuccessful and should be repeated. Major capture failures, such as a something blocking the lens system, are readily apparent. Other characteristics of the captured image, such as composition, are also shown; but, in view of the small size of the digital display may not be immediately apparent to the user.
Japanese published patent application No. 07-319034 discloses a hybrid camera in which the photographer can change exposure settings to modify a verification image. The photographer then knows whether to repeat the shot with the changed settings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,628 discloses a camera that can change metadata indicating a default number of prints, in response to a determined condition.
Hybrid cameras are known that use an electronic image capture unit having a larger angle of view than a corresponding film image capture unit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,983 discloses a camera that uses the larger area of the electronic capture unit to correct for parallax at some focusing distances. A display on the camera shows a digital image that corresponds to the angle of view of the film image capture unit.
Software is widely available that allows for the easy manipulation of digital images. Digital cameras can be used to capture images which are then modified using such software after downloading to a computer. This is a powerful approach, but lacks immediacy, since the images are not manipulated on the camera.
Digital cameras necessarily make some modifications of captured images. Some cameras also allow the user to selectively modify some images. For example, the use of digital zoom is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,234. A problem with these approaches is complexity or lack of immediacy or both. A novice is likely to be confused if he or she attempts to modify images during a picture taking session. Modifying images on a camera after a picture taking session is less confusing, but remains complex unless user choices are strictly limited.
One reason for modifying captured images is correction of mistakes by the user and improvement of photographic technique. The widely available educational materials for this purpose are of little help to a user during a picture taking session.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved camera and method are provided in which an original electronic image and archival image are captured concurrently, the original electronic image having a larger angle of view than the archival image, and different portions of the electronic image can be selectively displayed.
The invention is defined by the claims. The invention, in its broader aspects, provides a camera and method. The camera has a body and a capture system disposed in the body. The capture system is actuable to capture an archival image and an assessment image. The capture system defines a different field of view for each of those images. The field of view of the assessment image is larger than the field of view of the archival image. A display unit is mounted on the body and operatively connected to the capture system. The display unit shows a first portion of the assessment image corresponding to the field of view of the archival image and is selectively switchable to show a second portion of the assessment image that is non-concentric with the field of view of the archival image. In a method using the camera, an electronic image defining the assessment field of view is captured; then the different portions of the assessment field of view are selectively displayed in alternation.
It is an advantageous effect of the invention that an improved camera and method are provided in which an original electronic image and archival image are captured concurrently, the original electronic image having a larger angle of view than the archival image, and different portions of the electronic image can be selectively displayed.